Things Aren't Always What They Seem
by I Go By The Letter P
Summary: I never thought that it would end like this for me. I always dreamed of going peacefully, maybe in my sleep, you know, like they do in all the movies, not being held at gunpoint by a man that hated me because of something I couldn't control. Saus/Naru


So this is my first fanfiction that ive really taken seriously, I really hope you guys enjoy the first chapter. I dont own twilight or naruto, im not awesome enough to even hope to I hope you enjoy this so yea here it is

* * *

**Naruto POV**

You know, I never thought that it would end like this for me. I always dreamed of going peacefully, maybe in my sleep, you know, like they do in all the movies, not being held at fucking gunpoint by a man that hated me because of something I couldn't control. But I guess if I look back on the course of my life and how people have always treated me, I should have known better than to think I would die any other way.

Where am I, you might ask? I would love to give you an answer, but seeing as I don't know where the fuck I am or who the hell I'm with, I really don't have one for you. What I do know is that this man kidnapped me four days ago, while I was walking home from school. People saw me struggling, and they heard me crying out for help, but because I am who I am, they just turned a blind eye.

Who am I, is probably your next question right? Yea, I thought as much. Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm seventeen years old, I'm a senior in high school, oh, and lets not forget, I killed my parents. Well that's what anyone who knows me would say. How a one day old baby managed to murder two fully grown people, is truly beyond me.

There's this legend in my town about a nine-tailed fox, called Kyuubi. Over one thousand years ago, it's said that Kyuubi came and laid waste to the village. That is until one of my like great time one hundred grandfathers stood up to Kyuubi to protect him. To make a long story short, he killed the Kyuubi, but not without losing his own life. And ever since then my grandfather and all the sons of his sons of his sons have been called heroes.

That is, until I was born. Apparently Kyuubi left some kind of mark in it's wake that was some kind of swirl and with a threat that he'd be back. An guess whose god a swirl like that around their belly button? Yea, it's me. So ever since I was born I've been scorned and mistreated. And that's what brings me to my current predicament.

I was torn from my thoughts as I heard a door open. I looked to my left and saw my kidnapper. "I've decided, demon, that I'm going to go ahead and rid the world of your disgusting presence. I'm gonna kill you here and now, and you can't do a thing about it," the tall dark haired man sneered pointing a shiny silver gun at me.

My bruised and bloody form gazed defiantly up at my soon to be killer, and I spit blood at him. "I'm not scared of you, and I'm not scared of dieing," I rasped out. It hurt to even take a breath, let alone to talk.

The man growled and pointed the gun to the boy's forehead. "Goodbye demon, I had so much fun with you," the man said.

"Go to hell," I said before mustering up the last of my strength, and lunging at the man.

The crack of the gun sounded and a burning pain made itself known in my throat. I could feel the warm flow of blood down the front of my body but that didn't make me pause in my sprint towards the tall man that had just shot me.

He tossed the gun in surprise and tried to run away. I scooped the gun up and pointed it at him and pulled the trigger, until darkness overtook my world.

So you know the feeling of when you've been asleep for a really long time and you just feel really rejuvenated when you wake up. Yea, you do? Okay, so take that feeling and picture the complete opposite, times ten. Yea, that's how terrible I feel right now.

I opened my eyes only to screw them shut again as the sun leaked in through a window. 'What the hell, my window has never been on that side of my room, and since when is my room ever this bright?' I thought forcing my eyes to open again.

"O-Oh my! You're awake!"

I slid my blurry gaze to the voice and was irritated to see that it was a nurse. " Of course I'm in a fucking hospital." My voice was nothing but a raspy whisper, and talking was painful. A terrible burning thirst made itself known, after I had finished my sentence.

"You can already talk, that's amazing. Don't go anywhere, I'll be right back," the brown haired nurse said hurrying out of the door.

Was she fucking kidding me. 'Don't go anywhere.' I'm sitting in a fucking hospital and she tells me not to go anywhere, where the hell am I supposed to go? I mean really, where?

She came back a few minutes later with a glass of water that she handed to me and a man I assumed was my doctor. He was about average height, kind of on the slim side with short light brown hair.

"Hello Naruto, I'm Dr. Hazushi. How are you feeling?" Dr. Hazushi questioned as he watched me guzzle my water.

I took a deep breath after I finished my water. "I'm okay I guess," I was shocked to see that my voice was just as raspy as before, although it was significantly less painful to talk. "May I ask what I'm in doing in the hospital."

Dr. Hazushi looked a little shocked before he answered. "You don't remember what happened," he asked.

"Um...no not really, what happened?"

"Naruto...you were kidnapped about two months ago."

"For how long?" I breathed out. I couldn't believe it.

"You were only gone for about four days, but you've been in a coma since you were shot."

And then everything came rushing back. I killed that man, maybe I really was a demon. Tears threatened to fall as I thought back on how my finger didn't stop pulling the trigger until I blacked out.

"Naruto, please don't feel like killing that man wasn't the only option you had, because it was," that familiar soothing voice ghosted over him like the finest silk blanket.

"T-Tsunade," the younger blond sobbed as her arms wrapped around him.

"Shh, baby. It wasn't your fault."

* * *

**Normal POV**

"So I can leave today?" Naruto asked his doctor.

"Yes, you are doing exceptionally well since you came out of your coma two weeks ago, so you are free to go," Dr. Hazushi said, patting Naruto on the head.

"Alright!" Naruto cringed as his throat flared in pain, his hand flying up to rub it soothingly.

"What did I tell you about yelling? You were shot in the throat, and one of your vocal cords was damaged. You can't yell without pain until you are fully healed. Understand?"

"Blah, blah, blah. I've heard you say that everyday these past two weeks, I understand," Naruto said, his voice raspy and giving away his impatience to leave the hospital.

"And yet, you disregard me and continue to yell."

"Fine, fine, whatever, I'll stop yelling, but are you sure that my voice is gonna stay like this forever, it won't go back to the way it was?" the blond asked as he pulled on the black beanie that Tsunade had brought him.

"Yes Naruto, it's always going to be like that, and I'm sorry we couldn't do more to help you out." Dr. Hazushi sounded truly sorry.

"Oh no, really it's fine. Not many people can say they got shot in the throat, and walked away with only a changed voice, you know," Naruto said as he made his way to the door.

"Yea, you're right. Well Naruto, be safe," the doctor said with a wave.

"You too, Dr. Hazushi," was his reply, and with a wave Naruto was through the door and walking to the parking lot of the hospital.

He climbed into the sporty little red car, his guardian owned and relaxed against the soft leather seat.

"So brat, have you made up your mind?" Tsunade asked.

" Yea," the younger blond started, "I'm going to Forks."

* * *

**Naruto POV**

"That was the most painful plane ride of my life," I informed Jiraiya, as I threw my bags at him, as he stuffed them into his police cruiser.

"You think all plane rides are painful, you midget," my new white haired guardian chuckled.

I scowled. "I'll have you know, you old man that I grew two inched in the last three months, thank you very much," I huffed sliding into the cruiser.

"So now what are you, 5'2 now," Jiraiya said as he too slid into the car and turned it on, starting to drive them back to his house.

"I'm 5'8 you jerk and you know it," I yelled coughing a little as his throat burned.

"Yea, yea, there's no need to whine, you whiner-baby."

We lapsed into a comfortable silence. A few minutes later Jiraiya spoke again. "Oh yea. I thought since I wasn't there for you seventeenth birthday, I'd get you a gift." We pulled up to his house. "And there is," he said pointing to an old looking red truck that sat in the driveway.

"No way," I said in disbelief, "That's mine, like to keep and use and do whatever?" I hopped out of the car to examine it more carefully, but I had already made my mind up. This car was freaking amazing.

"Yea, do you like it."

"He should, do you know how long I spent on that car. You wouldn't want to hurt my feelings by rejecting the car I fixed up for you, would you dickless," a voice sounded behind them.

I spun around, a scowl firmly set on my features, as my eyes landed on the person behind us. "I see you haven't changed a bit, eh Sai," I said taking in his long black hair, tan skin,(i knoe that sai is like extra pale put bare with me please) and his beautiful brown eyes.

"Looks like you changed a bit, well your voice has at least, and what are those freckles, I don't remember those the last time I saw you."

"Oh yea, way to make me feel awesome about myself," I said feeling a blush overtake my face. I've felt really self conscience about my freckles, ever since they just appeared last summer. I knew he didn't know that, but I could still be a brat, right. I couldn't believe he could see them from where he was standing anyway, either he had superhuman seeing or I had more freckles than I thought. And my voice, it's only been like two weeks after I was released from the hospital, I'm still kind of uncomfortable letting people who know me hear my voice.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way," Sai sighed, "the freckles are really very sexy on you and your voice just adds to it. Your a very exotic looking and I find it easy to believe that the people here are going to find it difficult to restrain themselves from shoving you against a wall and-?"

"Okay Sai, I think you've made your point," Yamato, Sai's father said walking over to us. Hmm, that was the first time I noticed him. I should really start paying more attention to things. Well at least he was talking to Jiraiya so maybe he didn't even notice that I didn't notice him.

"Hey, Yamato," I said nervously, the realization that he had just heard what Sai was saying making my current blush even darker.

"Hey, it was nice catching up with you Jiraiya, and I was nice seeing you again Naruto, but me and Sai have got to head out. We have a lot of work to do back at Root(the equalivent of La Push), so we'll see you later," the aged man said as he got back into his car.

Sai held his arms out like he wanted me to hug. Che, yea right. I was not gonna hug him after he embarrassed me like that.

"Give me a hug."

"No."

"I complimented you."

"No."

"We haven't seen each other in five years."

"No."

"I guess you really don't have a dick, since a little tiny hug from an old friend sends embarrasses you like a schoolgirl. Maybe you really are dickless, I was beginning to have my doubts, but the notion is still firmly in place, all because of a small, tiny hug."

I rolled my eyes as I wrapped my arms around his neck squeezing tightly. I guess I had missed him. I felt strong warm arms wrap around my waist, squeezing just as tight and I felt his hot breath seep into my hair. "I missed you," he said quietly.

There it was, that one tender moment Sai gave me every time we saw each other. It was always worth it to hear words like that from my best friend. "I missed you too," I mumbled into his warm neck. He let me go after another moment and hopped into the passenger seat of his car.

"The freckles," he said as Yamato started the engine, "really are sexy," and with that they were driving away.

I growled, a pink blush overtaking my features. That bastard. I looked around and then to my guardian. "Where's my stuff," I asked.

"While you were flirting with that troublemaking other half of yours, me and Yamato brought it up to your room. Since you really don't have a lot of clothes we just decided to put them away and everything, cause you have school tomorrow and I didn't want you to be up getting all your things unpacked," Jiraiya said as we walked into the house.

"I was not flirting with Sai," I growled out.

"Is that all you got from what I said to you?"

"Thank you Jiraiya, for being the wonderful, amazing, caring person that you are. You unpacked my stuff and I didn't even need to tell you to do it so, bravo," I said sarcastically.

"Whatever you brat. School starts at 8:45, so until then you can do whatever you want. These are the rules tho: no killing people, no going places without telling me and no drugs."

"I'm pretty sure the last time I came here, there was a fourth rule, no sex wasn't it," I said, curious as to why he changed his rules.

"Well yea, that was back when you were twelve, of course I'm not gonna let you have sex when your twelve, you're seventeen now though, practically an adult," my white haired guardian spoke as he plopped down on his couch and turned the television on. "You still a virgin?"

"Of course I am," I huffed as I went upstairs, "I'm really tired so I'm gonna go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow, Jiraiya. And thanks for letting me come and live with you, it really mean a lot to me."

"No problem kid."

I walked into my room to see that it hadn't changed since I was twelve. I was going to have to do something about that. I spent the next hour cleaning up all my old toys and putting them in a chest that I had asked Jiraiya to get for me. I looked around and was pleased to see that my room now looked more like a seventeen year old's room.

I changed into flannel pajama bottoms and and t-shirt and flopped onto my bed. He looked at the clock next to his bed and chuckled as it read 7:37. He had never gone to bed this early. I must really be tired, so with that thought I was asleep.

* * *

Hey there this is my first fanfiction, so I really hope you guys like it, its going to be a lot like twilight but its still going to have my own little twist on it, I really hope this is something you guys will enjoy.

I would really appreciate it if you guys would review, so yea hoped you liked it,

Sasuke will be making his appearance along with his family, yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!


End file.
